beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade - Episode 39
is the thirty-ninth episode of Beyblade: 2000. Plot Match two gets underway at the Olympia Coliseum, and with both fighters getting unsolicited help from their respective teammates, Kai manages to defeat Johnny. Both leave the bowl criticizing their colleagues' attitude, while Enrique reflects on how the Majestics have always been just a group of undefeated Beybladers, while the Bladebreakers work better as a team due to their teamwork spirit. Tyson and Robert battle toe-to-toe, but Tyson wins and the Majestics learn a lesson about teamwork. The Dark Bladers, who have held Kenny hostage at the stands, announce they have given up their evil plans. Mr. Dickenson appears and reveals that he was the old man who tricked them into missing their boat, as part of a plan to force them to explore Europe and its talented Beybladers. The Bladebreakers realize that he did them a favor as they were able to experience these styles and use them to improve their own skills. The Bladebreakers bid the Majestics and Dark Bladers farewell as they all look on to greater adventures. Major Events *Kai has a rematch with Johnny and wins. *Tyson has a rematch against Robert and wins. *The Bladebreakers become victorious in the European Tournament. *The Majestics learn the true meaning of teamwork. *The Dark Bladers reform from their initial goals. *The team discovers that Mr. Dickenson was the mysterious man who tricked them off their boat to explore Europe's Beyblading styles by themselves. *The Bladebreakers leave Europe. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Kenny *Dizzi *Enrique *Oliver *Robert Jürgens *Johnny McGregor *Blader DJ *AJ Topper & Brad Best *Sanguinex *Lupinex *Zomb *Cenotaph *Mr. Dickenson Beyblades *Dragoon F (Tyson's) *Driger F (Ray's) *Dranzer F (Kai's) *Draciel S (Max's) *Griffolyon (Robert's) *Salamalyon (Johnny's) Featured Beybattles *Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer F) vs. Johnny McGregor (Salamalyon) = Kai and Dranzer *Tyson Granger (Dragoon F) vs. Robert Jürgens (Griffolyon) = Tyson and Dragoon Trivia * In the English Dub: **Kai grabbing Tyson for bothering him was not shown. **Tyson flying towards the floor was not shown. Gallery Lupinex and Kenny.jpg tumblr_oxvvscPqk31w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oxvvzgMq5P1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oxvzrgjGPR1w4q252o1_1280.png Tumblr oxvzrgjGPR1w4q252o2 1280.png tumblr_oxvzz0gsg51w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oxw04gojzu1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oxw04gojzu1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oxw089xGlR1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oxw089xGlR1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oxw0fu25XQ1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oxw0kiKx7l1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oxw0kiKx7l1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_oxw0kiKx7l1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oypb0t3kQz1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oypb9hPvtK1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oypb9hPvtK1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_oypb9hPvtK1w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_oypbt5Vcjc1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oypbt5Vcjc1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oypbt5Vcjc1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_oypbt5Vcjc1w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_oypbt5Vcjc1w4q252o5_1280.png tumblr_oypbt5Vcjc1w4q252o6_1280.png tumblr_oypbt5Vcjc1w4q252o7_1280.png tumblr_oypbt5Vcjc1w4q252o8_1280.png tumblr_oypc8uAjKH1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oypc8uAjKH1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_oypc8uAjKH1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oypcg9RThO1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oypfdnaGpp1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oypfdnaGpp1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oypfdnaGpp1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_oypjx5LtwJ1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oypjx5LtwJ1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oypjzbQLbG1w4q252o1_1280.png Lupinex40.png Kai144.png Kai145.png Kai146.png Sanguinex33.png Sanguinex35.png Sanguinex34.png Sanguinex36.png SanguinexCenotaph01.png TysonMax16.png TysonRay09.png Zom35.png Zom36.png Zom37.png Tyson165.png Tyson166.png Tyson167.png JohnnyEnrique01.png LupinexSanguinex12.png DarkBlader08.png OliverEnrique21.png Oliver56.png Oliver55.png Oliver57.png Johnny38.png Johnny39.png Johnny40.png Johnny41.png Johnny42.png Johnny43.png Johnny45.png Johnny46.png Johnny47.png Johnny48.png Johnny49.png Johnny50.png Johnny51.png Robert49.png Robert50.png Robert51.png Robert52.png Robert53.png Robert54.png Robert55.png Robert56.png Robert57.png Robert58.png Robert59.png Robert60.png x1080-sWe.jpg Bladebreakers39-2.jpg Beyblade-The Movie-Majestics Arc 7554033.jpg Beyblade - The Movie - Majestics Arc Season 1_7539233.jpg Beyblade - The Movie - Majestics Arc Season 1_7709267.jpg Beyblade - The Movie - Majestics Arc Season 1_7834467.jpg tumblr_okpnigUPcl1t1shuao10_1280.jpg Beyblade - The Movie - Majestics Arc Season 1_8440833.jpg Beyblade - The Movie - Majestics Arc Season 1_8452600.jpg Beyblade - The Movie - Majestics Arc Season 1_8456933.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000